Heroes Supreme: Defenders of the Earth
Heroes Supreme: Defenders of the Earth is a 2015 cartoon series featuring the heroes themselves. Heroes (Heroes Supreme of the Heroic Express) Optimus Prime.jpg.jpg|Optimus Prime New 52 Superman.jpg|Superman 3402762-spidrman-spider-man-34793178-1680-1050.jpg|Spider-Man Red Ranger.jpg|Red Ranger Dusty Crophopper from Planes Fire and Rescue.jpg|Dusty Crophopper Shoutmon from ´´ Digimon Fusion ´´.jpg|Shoutmon Masked Rider.jpg|Masked Rider Strider Hiryu.jpg|Strider Hiryu PAC-MAN.jpg|Pac-Man Nova.png|Nova He-Man.jpg|He-Man 250px-She-Ra.jpg|She-Ra Hulk-from-the-movie.jpg|Hulk She-Hulk Full Artwork.png|She-Hulk Isaac.jpg|Isaac Mario.jpeg.jpeg|Mario 112px-SonicCharacterImage.png|Sonic Ash Ketchum y Pikachu.jpg|Ash Ketchum Bucky O'Hare.jpg|Bucky O'Hare VR Troopers.jpg|VR Troopers 89606-192291-ultraforce.jpg|Ultraforce Wolverine (1).JPG|Wolverine Simon Belmont.jpg|Simon Belmont Leonardo.gif|Leonardo Donatello.png|Donatello Raphael2.jpg|Raphael TMNT-Michelangelo.jpg|Michaelangelo 300px-Ironhideg1guido.jpg|Ironhide Flash Gordon.jpg|Flash Gordon Youngblood.jpg|Youngblood Spectralknights.jpg|Spectral Knights Captain-simian-space-monkeys.jpg|Captain Simian and his Space Monkeys Zorro.jpg|Zorro Thestory head.jpg|Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie Road Rovers.jpg|Road Rovers Streetsharks.jpg|Street Sharks Extreme dinosaurs 010 by maxime jeanne-d54n3yn.jpg|Extreme Dinosaurs Lion-O.jpeg|Lion-O Popeye.jpg.jpg|Popeye Yin and Yang.jpeg|Yin and Yang Ulysses.jpg|Ulysses Questar.jpg|Questar Dinosaucers.jpg|Dinosaucers 250px-Captain Planet.jpg|Captain Planet Widget.jpg|Widget Voltron and the Voltron Force.png|Voltron and the Voltron Force 70250-star-lord-1024x640.jpg|Star-Lord Gamora.jpg|Gamora Arthur Douglas (Earth-616) from Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 3 1 cover.jpg|Drax the Destroyer Rocket-raccoon-guardians-of-the-galaxy.jpg|Rocket Raccoon Groot 01.png|Groot 159.jpg|Vytor Ranger10.jpg|Galaxy Rangers Astro Boy.jpg|Astro Boy 180px-Eternal sailor moon.jpg|Sailor Moon Nathan Spencer.JPG|Nathan "Rad" Spencer Hawkeye (5).jpg|Hawkeye Batman.jpg.jpg|Batman Thor-marvelx.png|Thor Deadpool (2b).png|Deadpool Iron Man 01.JPG|Iron Man Firestorm.jpg|Firestorm Martian Manhunter.jpeg|Martian Manhunter Cubix ( robots for everyone ).jpg|Cubix MEGAS.jpg|Megas XLR Gigantor-volume-one-dvd-review-20090428114839410-000.jpg|Gigantor Hank-Pym-Ant-Man-Giant-Man-avengers-earths-mightiest-heroes-16794395-555-600.jpg|Ant-Man Dick Tracy.jpg|Dick Tracy Jeff Tracey.jpg|Jeff Tracey Captain america the winter soldier outfit by just aheroofjustice-d6p9s7e.png|Captain America Ultra Captain Britain.jpg|Captain Britain Captain Scarlet.jpg|Captain Scarlet 275px-BumblebeeRIC.jpg|Bumblebee Superted.jpg|Superted Bananaman.jpg|Bananaman Kamen Rider Ryuki.jpeg|Kamen Rider Dragon Knight Scarlet witch avengers age of ultron by ironwarrior777-d6ryrc5.jpg|Scarlet Witch Quicksilver.gif|Quicksilver Silverhawks.jpg|Silverhawks Emmett from ´´ The Lego Movie ´´.jpg|Emmet Brickowski Turbo ( Character of Turbo Dreamworks ).png|Turbo Gold lightan.jpg|Gold Lightan Ryu ( character of project x zone ).jpg|Ryu Ryo of the Wildfire.jpg|Ryo Chiro.JPG|Chiro Dangermouse.jpg|Danger Mouse Robocop.jpg|Robocop James Bond.jpg|James Bond Indiana-jones.jpg|Indiana Jones SMG King Leonidas.jpg|Leonidas Duke.ha.jpg|Duke Jack Hader.JPG|Jack Hader Xandir the Spellcaster Profile.jpg|Xandir the Spellcaster BlackPanther (6).jpg|Black Panther Wasp avengers emh by montecreations-d31th44.jpg|Wasp Visionfly.png|Vision Prince_Justin_Lightstar.jpg|Prince Justin Lightstar Himitsu_Sentai_Goranger.jpeg|Himitsu Sentai Goranger 917294-759897_cybersix_large.jpg|Cybersix and Data-7 Kamen_Riders_Ichigo_and_Nigo.jpeg|Kamen Riders Ichigo and Nigo L-Gaim.png|L-Gaim MaxSteel-character-post.jpg|Max McGrath & Steel Zenki_and_Chiaki.png|Zenki & Chiaki Enno GaoGaiGar.gif|GaoGaiGar Maximus_Gladiator.jpg|Maximus Decimus Meridus Phoenix_Wright.png|Phoenix Wright The-punisher-iphone-wallpaper.jpg|The Punisher Character_large_dante.jpg|Dante Vale Screenshot_dmc4_dante.jpg|Dante Daredevil.jpg|Daredevil Ghost_Rider.jpg|Ghost Rider Bionic_six_2_by_ASCHELL.jpg|Bionic Six Spawn.jpg|Spawn Hellboy.jpg|Hellboy Sam_y_Max.png|Sam and Max Kim_Possible.jpg|Kim Possible Kick-Ass.jpg|Kick-Ass Servo.jpg|Servo 94990-151580-battle-pope_super.jpg|Battle Pope 5553482538_f49be28a4c.jpg|Zone Riders 191770-dirk_large.gif|Dirk the Daring 399957-13842-megalith_large.jpg|Megalith Jiban.jpg|Jiban Dredd.gif|Judge Dredd Scott1.jpg|Scott Pilgrim Percy_Jackson.jpg|Percy Jackson and his friends Harry_Potter.ha.jpg|Harry Potter Captain_Power_And_The_Soldiers_Of_The_Future.jpg|Captain Power and his team Tahu_Mata.jpg|Toa Tahu Mata Brave_Little_Toaster.jpg|The Brave Little Toaster Masktoy1.jpg|M.A.S.K. Cowboys_of_Moo_Mesa.jpg|Cowboys of Moo Mesa Saber_Rider.jpg|Saber Rider Gosei.jpg|Gosei Aang.png|Aang MEGAMAN.jpg|Mega Man Captain_Marvel_008.jpg|Captain Marvel Hero108_linchung.gif|Lin Chung 325px-G1_Star_Saber_art_variant.jpg|Star Saber 91793-54104-ninjak large.jpg|Ninjak 581389 391139550918652 582206980 n.jpg|Deathfist Ninja G-Kaiser Ragna the Bloodedge (Chrono Phantasma, Character Select Artwork).png|Ragna the Bloodedge 1267316-madman1 large.png|Madman 20071113-chapulin2.jpg|El Chapulin Colorado The Phantom.jpg|The Phantom Mandrake the Magician.jpg|Mandrake the Magician 1320636-349533 144261 toxic avenger super.jpg|The Toxic Avenger Hokage.jpg|Team Hokage Atomic Betty.jpeg|Atomic Betty Dw-leader-1.jpg|Leader-1 Jakal03.jpg|Ja-Kal Scarlettwhip.png|Scarlett Whip Birdythemighty.jpg|Birdy the Mighty Kyo.jpg|Kyo Kusanagi Space Ironmen Kyoudain.png|Skyzel and Granzel Grimjack.jpg|Grimjack SavageDragon.jpg|Savage Dragon 79895-14995-spartan_super.jpg|Spartan Tumblr_m5ud6f6JiG1r2haeao1_400.jpg|Earthworm Jim Usagi_yojimbo.jpg|Usagi Yojimbo Bill_Rizer.jpg|Bill Rizer Bravestarr2.jpg|Marshall Bravestarr and Thrity-Thirty Luke_Cage_(Earth-TRN259)_001.png|Luke Cage SNAKE.jpg|Solid Snake Cloud.jpg|Cloud Strife Ristar_Our_Hero.jpg|Ristar 796881-8189944-gal_002.jpg|Galtar DDragon_Leebros.jpg|Billy & Jimmy Lee Conan-the-barbarian-2011-jason-momoa-1.jpg|Conan the Barbarian Xena.ha.jpg|Xena Tiger_Ninestein.jpg|Tiger Ninestein Vali11.png|Yuko Ahso Blastermaster1204.jpg|Jason & SOPHIA III MUSHA_Aleste.png|MUSHA Aleste Tmnt_battletoads.jpg|Battletoads The_Tick.jpg|The Tick 170px-Alec_deleon.png|Alec DeLeon 305px-Link_Artwork_1_(Ocarina_of_Time).png|Link I307628.jpg|Sgt. Kabukiman N.Y.P.D. Po.kfp.jpg|Po Peter,_Ray,_Egon,_and_Winston.png|Peter, Ray, Egon, Winston, and Slimer 200px-Eleventhdoctornew.jpg|The Doctor Spyro_the_dragon.png|Spyro Crash_Bandicoot_(_2012_).jpg|Crash Bandicoot Neo.jpg|Neo Snake_Eyes.jpg|Snake Eyes 6304993_std.jpg|Action Man Zordon.jpg|Zordon Ginga.png|Ultraman Ginga Lara_Croft.png|Lara Croft Luke_Skywalker.jpg|Luke Skywalker Paul_Atreides.png|Paul Atreides Assassins-Creed-2---Ezio-Auditore-de-Firenze-psd82002.png|Ezio Auditore de Firenze Char_8749.jpg|John Blackstar W-I-T-C-H-witch-1321119-1024-768.jpg|Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Linn 4279.jpg|Ace Bunny and crew Dr_Strange_1.gif|Dr. Strange Macron_1.png|Macron 1 Omi.png|Omi 504px-RatchetUpYourArsenal.png|Ratchet Clank.png|Clank Jak_and_Daxter_3.jpg|Jack & Daxter Sly_cooper.jpg|Sly Cooper 240px-Ratchetg1cartoon.jpg|Ratchet Jazz1.jpg|Jazz Ben_Tennyson.png|Ben Tennyson Rex_(_Generator_Rex_Cartoon_Network_).jpg|Rex Roketer1.jpg|The Rocketeer Big_Guy_and_Rusty.jpg|Big Guy & Rusty Jonny-quest.jpg|Johnny Quest and his crew Centurions-Episode-1--The-Sky-Is-on-Fire.jpg|Centurions Mightyorbots.jpg|Mighty Orbots Profile_Los_Luchadores.JPG|Los Luchadores Superboy.jpg.jpg|Superboy Lothar.png|Lothar Speed_Racer.jpg|Speed Racer Avenger_Penguins.jpg|Avenger Penguins Samurai_Pizza_Cats.jpeg|Samurai Pizza Cats Jayce_and_Oom.jpg|Jayce and Oom Green Lantern.jpg.jpg|Green Lantern/Hal Jordan Green Arrow.jpg|Green Arrow 4f023420e5d7e.jpg|The Maxx 739263-shadowmanlore3.jpg|Shadow Man Yoko littner.jpg|Yoko Littner Seth.png|Seth 280px-Nick Logan.jpg|Nick Logan 4917adc6c160.jpg|Jack Howard_the_Duck.jpeg|Howard the Duck Slammersunintro.jpg|Sun Slammer Char 6022.jpg|Bulletproof P bot by Mindchamber.jpg|P-Bot 1870361-adam.jpg|Adam Jensen Captain Falcon.jpg|Captain Falcon Patoruzu1.jpg|Patoruzu The_Atom.jpg|The Atom Captain_Atom.jpg|Captain Atom The_Shadow.jpg|The Shadow Green_Hornet_and_Kato.jpg|Green Hornet and Kato Tokyuugers.jpg|Ressha Sentai ToQger 4846456-judy.jpeg|judy tunafish Castiel.jpeg|castiel Villains (Team E.V.I.L. of the Villainous Express) General Schwartz.png|General Schwartz Baron Nero.png|Baron Nero Madame Noir.png|Madame Noir Miss Greeta.png|Miss Greeta Megatron.eod.jpg|Megatron Queen Beryl.jpg|Queen Beryl Plot When the Villainous Express train envelops the world into darkness, it is up to Heroes Supreme to save the day with the help of the Heroic Express train! Episodes (Stations) #Children Kidnapped: When some criminals manage to kidnap children, Optimus, Superman, Spider-Man, Red Ranger, Dusty, and Shoutmon must save the children! #Duelling Fields: When Megaman is in a duel with others, it is time to make sure he survives. #Villainous Express: Hundreds of the most vilest villains of all time have formed the Villainous Express! #Evil Reborn: Master Xandred awakens. #Samurai Express: How can a samurai Autobot like Drift come to the Heroic Express? #Rocketted into Space: Rocket Raccoon modifies the Heroic Express to go to space. #The Loving Reminder: Falling in love is a matter of fact for Snake Eyes. #Roadbusted at Sea: Roadbuster modifies the Heroic Express to go underwater. #Teleport to Spain!: Zorro modifies the Heroic Express with the power to teleport. #Flying With Legendary Wings: Tensou and Michellle Heart modify the Heroic Express with the power to fly in the sky. #President Evil: Chris Redfield modifies the Heroic Express to go faster to Washington D.C. and meet the president. #New York's Only Talking Bullet Train: Superted modifies the Heroic Express to speak to humans. The Heroic Express' voice looks like that of a boy. #Megaman and Jack Hader: Megaman visits Jack Hader's house. #It's Over 100!: The Heroic Express' carriages increase to about 100 more carriages. #The Cinema Carriage: Most of the entirety of Heroes Supreme watch the infamous Kaiju film "Goumajiboura" and get scared. #The Nightmare: Shoutmon has nightmares of Shendu, Katlin Star has nightmares of her friend Percy becoming the Phantom of the Opera, etc., and Optimus has to cure the rest! #Oz, Australia: The Heroic Express teleports to Oz, a fictional land near Australia, where he encounters the Wicked Witch of the West. #Odyssey of the Titanic: Ulysses discovers the Titanic. #Team E.V.I.L.: Team E.V.I.L. (Evolved Villains Inside their Lair) have been aboard the Villainous Express all along. #Grimlocked: Grimlock is against his rival Grimlord! #Good Rabbits vs Evil Rabbits: Bucky O'Hare is ambushed by General Woundwort and Boingo. #Too KOMPLEX: KOMPLEX tries his best to conquer the Heroic Express. #Doom: The Doomguy is ambushed by Dr. Doom. #ToQgers: The ToQgers appear. #House of Mouse Station: Megamo tries to take over the House of Mouse. #Mute and Mutant: The Heroic Express teleports to the old hideout of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. #And Blue, I Secretly Love Her: Superboy falls in love with his old schoolmate girlfriend Blue. #Abandoned Gladiators Arena: Optimus Prime and Dusty Crophopper discover an abandoned Gladiators arena. Amongst its treasures was the Eliminator. #Food Thief: When Megatron is starving, he plans to have Pete steal the food of all the worlds and dimensions. #World Cup: Fuleco needs the Heroic Express' help in conquering his fear of villains. #The Episode in Two Parts, Part 1: Twilight Sparkle is ambushed by Nightmare Moon and Mephiles the Dark. #The Episode in Two Parts, Part 2: The Heroic Express manages to foil Nightmare Moon and Mephiles the Dark's plans. #Iceman's Modification of the Train: Iceman of the X-Men modifies the Heroic Express to go on ice and arctic missions. #Bumblebee and Stumble: Bumblebee is warned about Fruma Sarah's marriage to Frollo. #Bible Heroes: The Heroic Express can now go back in time thanks to Marty McFly's modification! He visits Adam, Eve, Cain, Abel, Noah, Abraham, Isaac, Jacob, Joseph, Moses, Aaron, Joshua, Daniel, Jonah, David, Queen Esther, Isaiah, Saul, Solomon, Samson, Delilah, Deborah, Gideon, and Jesus Christ, among others. #Back in the Heck of Time: The Heroic Express and Heroes Supreme land in the time of Asterix the Gaul. Asterix says that trains were not invented back in his time! #Toys and Tintin: Great Snakes! Solid Snake has discovered that Tintin found some of his old toys. #I am the Gospel: The Gospel, a neutral god, appears before all the heroes. #Heroic Express, Arrested?: The Villainous Express frames the Heroic Express. #Pizza Express: Mario makes pizza for the heroes to eat, but bad ol' Queen Beryl wants the golden pizza to devour! #Pollution in the Making: Dr. Blight and No-Heart pollute Care-A-Lot with navy-colored blood. #Tokyo to Glasgow Instantly: The Heroic Express can go city to city instantly. #March of the Heroic Mob: A mob of heroic villain hunters decide to kill and crucify the Antichrist, Dark Jesus... #Pedophile and Violence: The evil pedophile Jimmy Savile has been resurrected thanks to the Shredder! If only Dusty could stop him... #F*** Thou: This episode contains the swearing and offensive words. Train sounds take the place of the bleeps that censored the words. #How Jafar?: Jafar turns summer into winter, and only the heroes can stop him. #A-Team of Vehicles: KITT recuits the A-Team, Street Hawk and Airwolf in order to save Metropolis from one of Team E.V.I.L.'s meteorites. #Chaos: Chaos, an evil cat, decides to duplicate the heroes! Only Aladdin can stop him. #Horrorland: The heroes, especially the Heroic Express, go to an Evilland theme park called Horrorland, and they get scared! #Worldly Battle: The Battle between good and evil begins. #Warring Battle: The Battle between good and evil continues. #The End of E.V.I.L.: The battle between good and evil ends with the forces of evil dying, and the Heroic Express prevailing. Category:Crossovers Category:Power Rangers Category:Planes Category:Transformers Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Biker Mice From Mars Category:Digimon Category:Marvel Comics Category:DC Comics Category:Golden Sun Category:Dark Horse Comics Category:Image Comics Category:Article stubs Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows